Romance in the West
by rye-chan
Summary: The Konoha Boarding School students are going on their first field trip to the south west of the fire country. When they arrive who does the stoic teen Sasuke Uchiha see? Why none other than the blonde angel, Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

Romance In The West

Chapter One: The Ranch Angel

"Good morning everyone! How are all of you doing?" Kakashi asked his class. The class answered halfheartedly.

"Oh come on you guys this trip is going to be great and so full of youthful enjoyment and pleasure!" Gai shouted out at the class.

For the class trip there were four chaperones. They were Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai. They were in charge of eleven students from Konoha Boarding School. The students were Sasuke,

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji. For their first ever class trip they were being brought to a ranch in the south west of the fire country. It would take nine hours to get there and luckily they were taking a charter bus.

"Why do we have to go to some stupid ranch in the middle of nowhere sensei?" Sakura whined.

"Seriously! What's out there that could possibly make this fun?" Ino complained.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement except the stoic Sasuke Uchiha. He couldn't have cared less where they were going because he'd end up hating it anyway. He sighed in boredom and was the first to climb into the bus. He headed for the very back in silence, as always. He put his bags in the luggage racks above and laid down on the seat. He took out his I-pod and turned it up full blast, ignoring everyone else as they got onto the bus.

As usual Sakura and Ino battled each other to get the closest seat to Sasuke. Asuma sighed in irritation at the girls and had assigned them seats at the front of the bus. The girls blamed each other for getting in trouble and continued fighting. The other students spread out through the bus and sat down. The bus driver started the engine and pulled out of the academy parking lot, headed towards their destination.

The first few hours went fine, the students were quiet, most asleep. After all, who wouldn't want be sleeping at six o'clock in the morning? After four hours though all the students were wide awake and bitching about being bored. Sasuke was the only one not complaining. He just kept staring at the ceiling of the bus deep in thought and ignoring everyone else. He was the only one, aside from the driver, who hadn't slept at all.

It was three o'clock when the bus filled with teachers and students arrived at the ranch. All the students rushed off the bus, their belongings in hand. Sasuke sighed as he stepped out into the hot sun of the south west. He looked around the ranch taking in it's dusty appearance, already bored. Kurenai called the students over to the main house on the ranch and all of them went inside to be greeted by a man with black hair pulled into a ponytail and a scar across his face.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the ranch! My name is Iruka and I'm in charge of everything here. If you have any questions just ask me okay?"

The students nodded.

"Hey, you said you're in charge of the whole ranch? Like everything?" Ino asked.

"That's right miss…?"

"Oh! Sorry my name is Ino."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Iruka smiled, "Alright then, let's get you guys to your rooms. Oh, um, I'm really sorry about this but one of you is going to have to share a room with one of the workers here. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, not at all. Who doesn't mind sharing a room with someone they've never met?" Kakashi asked happily.

All the students looked at Kakashi like he was out of his mind. Then Sasuke stepped forward.

"I'll do it." The raven haired teen said in an emotionless voice.

"Thank you Sasuke." Kakashi replied.

"Hn." was Sasuke's only response.

"Do you mind if I ask what your full name is?" Iruka asked.

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha."

Iruka showed everyone to their rooms. Sasuke was the last one and Iruka brought him to a slightly bigger room than the others. The walls were a pale orange with pictures of all the ranchers that worked there with Iruka. There was a king sized bed that had a blanket with a bunch of horses on it. There were two windows on the same wall that the bed's headboard rested against and French doors that led to a balcony, across from the bed's left side. On the floor was a beige carpet and in the corner were two bean bag chairs. The bean bags sat in front of a low TV stand complete with a DVD player and quite a few movies. The dresser was long and height wise, came up to the stoic teens waist. The dresser was against the wall, opposite of the bed, leaving a three and a half foot wide space between the bed and dresser. The wood the dresser, bed, TV stand, and DVD stand were made of was a dark cherry.

All in all the room was rather comfortable. Sasuke placed his bags on the floor in an empty corner. He eyed the big comfortable looking bed with longing as he walked back to Iruka. Iruka noticed Sasuke looking at the bed.

"I take it you didn't get much sleep last night or during the ride here?" Iruka asked gently.

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah you could say that."

"Well after the riding lessons we'll have an early dinner and then you can get some sleep. Sound good?"

"Yeah, but there's only one bed in the room. Where would I be sleeping?"

"Oh, right. Well, uh, you and Naruto would be sharing his bed."

"Um, _his_?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry if you want I can find you another place to sleep!" Iruka started to panic at Sasuke's look of discontent.

"No, it's fine, but…how old is he?" Sasuke got to thinking that his new roommate was a pedophile and started to get a little worried.

"Naruto is sixteen. Why? How old are you?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Seventeen." Sasuke answered shortly.

"Ah. So is everything okay now?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Sure thing, but I can still get you different sleeping arrangements."

"No, it's fine, really."

"Alright. Let's head back to the others then."

Nodding in agreement, Sasuke followed Iruka back downstairs to the rest of the group where the dark haired rancher led them all outside to take them on a tour of the ranch. As soon as they got outside a woman with short black hair came running up to Iruka in a panic.

"Iruka!" the woman shouted.

"What is it Shizune?"

"It's Naruto! He's riding Rage!" Shizune shouted in panicked fear.

"WHAT?!" Iruka shouted.

The students and teachers looked on in curiosity at the scene before them. Hearing the name 'Naruto' got Sasuke more curious than the others. Looked like the Uchiha would get to meet his roommate earlier than expected. Then Iruka ran off with Shizune in the lead. The group followed close by. When they caught up they saw Iruka shouting at someone in the fenced in field riding a pure black stallion. The person was a teenager, a boy. Sixteen years old with golden blonde hair and eyes more blue than the ocean. His body was sun kissed tan and was covered in sweat that looked like diamonds shimmering on his well toned body. His golden hair was blowing in the wind as he rode the horse known as Rage.

Sasuke's mouth fell open at the beautiful figure before him. He was convinced this person was an angel that had fallen from heaven. Sasuke was jolted from his silent admiring as Iruka shouted louder than before.

"NARUTO!!"

The blonde angel, Sasuke's roommate, Naruto turned his head towards Iruka at last. He pulled on Rage's reins and slowed him to a walk. He turned Rage toward Iruka and coaxed him into a canter. When Naruto was close to the fence he stopped Rage and looked at Iruka. Sasuke's mouth hung open a little more. Naruto was even more beautiful up close and the raven saw six cute whisker like marks on the gorgeous blonde's face, three on each cheek.

"What's up Iruka?" Naruto panted out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S UP?! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT HORSE NARUTO?! HE'S DANGEROUS!"

Naruto climbed down from Rage's saddle. Taking Rage's reins in his hand, Naruto walked forward to a steaming Iruka, glaring.

"Why is he dangerous? Is it because he won't let anyone except me go anywhere's near him?" Naruto asked, pissed.

"Just put him back in the corral and get back to work." Iruka growled out.

Naruto glared at him again before heading over to the entrance gate and leading Rage back to the corral, twelve feet from the barn. Iruka turned to the guests and apologized.

"I'm sorry everyone. It's just Naruto's never been one to listen to rules for his own safety. That horse, Rage, is an extremely dangerous animal."

"How is he dangerous?" Kiba asked.

"Rage is a wild stallion that was brought to lady Tsunade's ranch a few days ago. Anyone who tried to ride him was immediately thrown from the saddle with serious injuries." Iruka answered.

"It didn't look like Naruto was in danger to me."

Everyone turned towards Sasuke. The entire groups' mouths were open in surprise. Sasuke never defended anyone for any reason and yet here he was sticking up for a guy he had never even met.

"That may be true, Mr. Uchiha…"

"Sasuke." the raven interrupted.

"Sasuke. Naruto may be able to ride Rage now but there's always a chance something will happen and Naruto would end up seriously hurt or worse. I don't want that to happen."

Sasuke just stared at Iruka as the rancher turned towards the barn. He waved his hand over to someone. A man with white hair approached with a big stupid grin on his face.

"Everyone meet Jiraiya. He'll be teaching all of you how to ride a horse." Iruka said with another smile.

"Hey guys what's up? You ready to ride?"

All the students shook their heads 'no' but followed Jiraiya into the barn anyway. When they got inside the first thing Sasuke laid eyes on was Naruto. A blush crept across his face as his eyes lingered on the shirtless beauty before him. Sasuke wanted so desperately to talk to the angel of the ranch but was soon shoved towards a stall.

"Okay everyone these are the horses you will use!" Jiraiya shouted happily.

"Hey! Pervert!"

Everyone turned towards the one who spoke. It was Naruto.

"Damn it Naruto don't call me a pervert! I have a name ya know!"

"Yeah well pervert suits you better don't you think?"

"Why you little…"

"Anyway if you actually paid attention to Shizune earlier you'd have known that she already has horses selected for everyone."

"Why?"

Naruto sighed in irritation. "Because these horses haven't had their exercise yet. The others have and are already saddled up."

"Oh!"

"Dumbass…" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!"

Naruto laughed and set back to work. Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off the blonde. As the others followed Jiraiya back outside Sasuke slowly walked up to the angel before him. Naruto heard footsteps coming towards him and turned around. Naruto saw the raven haired teen and blushed slightly. His smooth pale skin and dark, endless, onyx colored eyes were quite a sight. His raven hair was spiked in the back while his bangs hung in front of his beautiful eyes, framing his porcelain face. Naruto thought he was down right sexy.

"Um, hey…" Naruto said nervously, smiling at the raven.

"Hey, um, you're Naruto right?"

"Yup that's me! What's your name?"

"Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you. So what's up?"

"Er, n-nothing really. I was just…" Sasuke had no idea what to say to this angelic being. His face got really red and turned to leave when he felt a hand on his arm holding him back. He turned to see it was Naruto's.

"Um, do you know where to go?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Go where?" the raven teen asked, confused.

Naruto laughed a little before answering. Sasuke blushed an even deeper red, loving the younger teens laugh.

"To where your classmates are."

"Oh, uh, no…" Sasuke mentally slapped himself upside the head for acting so spacey.

"I'll show you then but would you mind waiting until I get Rain saddled up? I have to get her ready for her training."

"Training? What training?"

"Well, Rain is a blue ribbon competition horse." Seeing the bewildered look on Sasuke's face, Naruto explained about the horse competitions. The barrel races, calf roping, and pole jumping.

"So she's the best then?" Sasuke asked after Naruto's explanation.

"That's right!" Naruto said proudly.

"Alright, well, I'll wait until you're done then."

"Okay!"

Sasuke sat down on a hay bail that was against the barn wall and watched Naruto get Rain ready for her exercises. As Naruto lifted the saddle onto Rain's back his back and arm muscles flexed tightly making the raven haired teen turn cherry red. Sasuke's onyx eyes looked Naruto up and down until he saw the blonde's ass. Flashes of wild fantasies began raging in his mind, making the raven get excited. Realizing he was developing a 'growing' problem, the stoic teen shook his head back and forth in an attempt to clear his head of having his way with the blonde and his 'problem'. Sasuke had just managed to calm down as Naruto turned around. Once Naruto had Rain's bridle in place, he took hold of the reins and led her over to Sasuke.

"Okay, I'll show you where your class mates are now."

"Thanks."

"Sure thing, Sasuke."

The raven smiled at hearing his name come from the angel's beautiful lips. Walking beside the blonde, Sasuke kept stealing glances at him. Unfortunately Naruto caught him doing it the tenth time and both teens looked away blushing.

"Ah, Sasuke, there you are. I was wondering where you disappeared to." Kakashi spoke to the raven, "Where were you anyway?"

"Sorry he was with me." Naruto responded with a smile.

"Oh, I see. Well thank you for bringing him over to me Naruto."

"No problem."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled at him, making the raven blush some more, as he walked towards the training field with Rain. As Sasuke watched Naruto walking away he sighed sadly, wanting to go with him.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"No." was Sasuke's curt answer.

"You sure? You look like you want to go chasing after Naruto."

"I DO NOT!" Sasuke yelled, defensively.

The raven stomped away from his chuckling teacher and over to Jiraiya, who was giving instructions on how to ride a horse.

"Looks like Sasuke's got a little crush." Kakashi said to himself, a big grin spreading across his lips, hidden under his mask.

Kakashi rejoined his students and fellow teachers, listening to Jiraiya's instructions. Once the white haired man had finished he told everyone to pick a horse and climb aboard. Everyone did so, nervously. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Gai seemed to be the only ones not afraid of riding. When Sasuke was younger he had learned to horse back ride so he did better than everyone else, as usual. When Sasuke got bored of watching everyone of his classmates and sensei's struggle to get the hang of riding, he rode his horse around the fenced in field at a trot.

"Hey be careful Naruto!"

Hearing Naruto's name Sasuke's head shot up. In the next arena was Naruto with Rain. He was grinning at a long, blonde haired women. She had low pigtails and her eyes were brown. Sasuke's eyes practically bugged out of his head seeing how big her breasts were. Shaking the image from his head he looked back at Naruto. The blonde angel was riding Rain up to the woman as she talked to him. His eyes fixed on Naruto, the raven didn't know Jiraiya had ridden up beside him.

"Hey kid!"

Startling the spaced out Uchiha, Sasuke had almost fallen from the saddle. Jiraiya caught him by the arm just in time though.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare ya. Why were you so spacey though?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Er…" Sasuke couldn't say he was staring at the sixteen year old blonde with fantasies running through his mind, yet again.

Jiraiya looked at Sasuke with one eyebrow raised. Then he turned in the direction the raven had been looking earlier. Realization dawned on the white haired man.

"So you're watching Naruto!" Jiraiya said loudly.

Sasuke blushed so red he looked like a human tomato.

"No, I wasn't…" Sasuke was beginning to panic now.

"It's not a big deal kid, jeez, relax a little. Naruto's always being watched."

Sasuke stiffened at those words.

"By…who?"

"Well, mostly by the ranchers of Tsunade's ranch. Sometimes though a bunch of the neighbors will come by just to watch him. That kids amazing on a horse." Jiraiya finished.

Sasuke sighed in relief. Then a sudden horror came into his mind. The man beside him said a lot of people liked watching the blonde angel but what if one of those people were his…lover? Sasuke was boiling in anger and jealousy when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up the raven saw it was Jiraiya.

"You want to get a better look? I think your classmates and teachers could use a break now, you know?"

"Um, yeah, sure." Sasuke answered, hoping the man couldn't see the blush rise on his cheeks.

Jiraiya turned towards the others and told them what they were going to do. Everyone practically leaped off their horses in relief. Sasuke was pretty agitated at this, thinking they all wanted to see Naruto and not his performance.

"Come along everyone. Hand your horses over to Shizune and follow me." Jiraiya led the group over to where Naruto was practicing with Rain. When they arrived Naruto and the woman were still talking.

"Hey Tsunade!"

The blonde haired woman who was talking to Naruto looked up.

"What is it Jiraiya?" Tsunade growled out.

"Stop pestering Naruto and let him get on with practicing!"

Tsunade punched Jiraiya right in the face before responding. Everyone else flinched.

"First of all, you pervert, Naruto works for me not you. Second of all I was informing him on who would be his competitors in this years competition, not that it's any of your business."

With that said Tsunade turned back to a laughing Naruto. Tsunade smiled at the blonde warmly before talking to him.

"Okay Naruto. Since that scumbag Kabuto is going to be there this year you have to be careful. Him and his trainer, Orochimaru, always try to cheat by either injuring the horses of their competition or the riders themselves."

"I know that grandma Tsunade. Don't worry so much. Besides Rain would never let anyone near her that she's never met before." Naruto said with a reassuring smile.

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Naruto, you have to keep a sharp eye out at the competition. Those bastards may try and come after _you_. You're the reining champion and they have never beaten you. They're tired of coming in second place all the time. They'll try anything to get rid of you."

Everyone couldn't believe how dangerous horse competitions were, or how competitive. They were actually worried for the blonde's safety and the competition was two months away. Sasuke looked at the precious angel before him worried. He didn't want Naruto to get hurt but seeing the look on the blonde's face, pure determination, the raven knew Naruto would not be swayed from the competition.

"Like I said, Tsunade. There's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine." Naruto said with a big grin.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile in return.

"Alright then kiddo, get that ass of yours practicing!" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto saluted sarcastically, making everyone laugh.

Before turning away from the group Naruto's blue eyes locked onto a pair of onyx ones. Blushing slightly Naruto smiled at Sasuke making the raven blush also. The blonde then goaded Rain into running where their practice began. The teachers and classmates mouths fell open in surprise. The way Naruto was riding made it look as if he and Rain were flying through the wind. Needless to say Sasuke's eyes were glued onto Naruto. He watched the blonde's every movement, seeing how any slight motion flexed a number of well toned muscles under the blonde's smooth, sun kissed skin.

Suddenly thunder roared in the sky as lighting shot down and hit the ground a few feet beside Rain. Scaring the horse into a panic, she threw Naruto from her back. The blonde landed hard on the ground just as water started to pour from the sky. Dazed from the hard impact, Naruto stood up shakily but didn't see Rain about to run over top of him. Just as the scared horse was about to trample Naruto he was pushed out of the way, landing, once again, on the now soaked ground. Feeling something heavy on top of him Naruto opened his eyes. There were a pair of deep, dark eyes staring into the bright blue ones of Naruto's.

Naruto blushed a crimson red realizing that it was Sasuke who was laying on top of him. Sasuke, who was just as red, reluctantly stood up, bringing Naruto with him. The two teens locked gazes again but looked away quickly.

"Erm…th-thanks…s-Sasuke." Naruto mumbled embarrassed.

"…um…you're welcome…Naruto." Sasuke answered even more embarrassed for landing on top of the blonde.

The two weren't left alone for long though. Tsunade came rushing forward and hugged Naruto to her. She was so worried the blonde had been seriously hurt but was happy to see he was okay. After she released Naruto, Tsunade turned to Sasuke and pulled him into a hug. Sasuke was pressed, tightly, into Tsunade's large breasts as the woman spoke to him gently.

"Thank you so much for saving him Mr. Uchiha. If Naruto had been trampled by Rain he would've had to be taken to the hospital."

"Um, you're…welcome but…can you…let go…I can't…breath." Sasuke struggled out.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry." Tsunade released Sasuke who was gasping for air.

Sasuke took a few steps back from the woman and ended up next to Naruto again. He heard the blonde giggling a little and looked over at him. When Naruto saw Sasuke staring at him with an annoyed look on his face Naruto smiled at him. What the blonde did next surprised the Uchiha. Naruto threw himself into Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the raven, hugging him tight. Sasuke blushed such a deep red he would have put a cherry to shame. The raven was very grateful it had gotten dark quickly so no one could see how red he was.

Sooner than he wanted, Sasuke could feel Naruto pulling away. Not wanting any part of this, the raven hugged Naruto back, pulling him close to Sasuke's warm body. Both teens blushed again but smiled at each other warmly. Suddenly blankets were thrown over the boys, startling them. They looked at who it was that assaulted them with fluffy blankets and saw it was Tsunade. She started to pull the boys towards the house, wanting to get them out of the sudden cold weather.

Once inside the house Tsunade shut and locked the front door. The boys looked around and saw that everyone else was already inside and a lot more dry than themselves. Tsunade then led the boys to the hallway and spoke to them.

"Okay, since you two are soaked I want both of you in the shower. Sasuke there's a shower in the hall upstairs you can use. I don't want to see either of you in wet clothes when you come back downstairs. Understand?"

"Er, yes…" the two teens responded and trudged up the stairs, dripping wet and shivering slightly.

Tsunade giggled to herself. She thought it was cute how the boys were getting along so well so fast. She was the only one who had seen them hug so she was gong to have a lot of fun teasing them about it later. She also thought it would be a good idea to play cupid with Sasuke and Naruto. The first time she saw Naruto and Sasuke lock gazes at the training arena she knew they had a thing for each other…a **big** thing.

Upstairs

Sasuke and Naruto went upstairs in a really uncomfortable silence. Both teens where thinking about their sudden hug together. They glanced uncertainly at each other only to blush and turn away quickly with out a word. Finally Sasuke broke the silence.

"So…where's the, um, bathroom?" he mumbled only loud enough for Naruto to hear at close range.

"It…it's right…there." Naruto answered, pointing to a door two down from his bedroom.

"Um, thanks."

"Heh, sure…"

The two parted and when they both got into their own bathrooms showered, taking in the warmth of the water. Naruto sighed and thought about what he did. Normally he would have just thanked someone for helping him out like that but, for some reason, it was different with the Uchiha boy. There was something about him that made Naruto feel…wanted, needed even. The same could also be said for a normally stoic Sasuke Uchiha.

As Naruto shut the water off and stepped out he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. The towel was…small. It covered five inches below Naruto's navel and about six and a half inches above his knees. The blonde didn't care though. His bedroom was connected to the bathroom so he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him half naked. As Naruto opened his bathroom door and stepped out he froze. There standing before him, on the other side of the room was a shirtless Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto's mouth fell open in shock as his eyes filled with longing to touch the smooth, pale skin of the raven haired teen. Naruto had completely forgotten he was still in just a towel as Sasuke turned around from his bags and, he too, froze. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. Naruto was in nothing except a too small towel that, if moved in the slightest way, would have shown _everything_ of the younger teen. Sasuke took in the rest of Naruto's flawless body then. His perfectly toned chest and arms, his abs, and those perfectly shaped legs of his.

As Sasuke's gaze rose back to Naruto's face he saw a look that he knew himself was wearing. The blonde angel had a wanting, needing expression in his eyes. Sasuke slowly stepped forward, heading over to the barely clothed blonde. Neither could breathe as the Uchiha made his way over to Naruto and as soon as Sasuke was standing before him, Naruto pulled him into a kiss. Sasuke all too willingly kissed the blonde back, pushing his shirtless body against the exposed warmth that was Naruto.

Sasuke nipped at Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance into his mouth. Naruto happily spread his lips open, meeting Sasuke's tongue with his own. As their tongues entwined together, Sasuke slid his hands up Naruto's smooth thighs, getting a moan from the blonde. Hearing that sound made the Uchiha want to hear more. Sliding the towel from Naruto's slender hips, he picked the blonde up and laid him on the bed. He pulled away from him, getting an agitated look from the angel, and locked Naruto's bedroom door.

He climbed back onto the bed and held himself above the blonde, taking in the pure, naked, radiance that was his angel. Sasuke claimed Naruto's lips again, slipping his tongue into the blonde's warm moist cavern in the process. As the raven lowered his body onto Naruto's he grinded their hips together making both of them groan in pleasure. As they kissed Sasuke's hands roamed all over Naruto's body, touching as much as he could. Naruto loved how good it felt to be touched so gently by Sasuke. The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back and pulled the raven against himself as much as possible.

Feeling the fact that Sasuke still had his sweats and boxers on frustrated Naruto. He wanted to feel Sasuke's warm naked body against his own and these obnoxious clothes were in the way. Sliding his hands from Sasuke's back to his front, Naruto pulled down the ravens sweats and boxers as he flipped Sasuke over. Pulling the offensive clothes from the older teen's body and throwing them to the floor, Naruto laid on top of Sasuke kissing him once more.

After ten minutes of making out, both naked now, they broke their kiss, their lungs in serious need of oxygen. When he caught his breath Sasuke began kissing down Naruto's jaw line, to the blonde's neck and flipped him over onto his back. As he lay on top again he rubbed his, now, rock hard member against that of the blonde's. Both gasped and moaned at the feeling dancing through their bodies. Continuing down the blonde's neck to the nape, Sasuke sucked and bit until he left a mark where his lips had been.

Panting, Sasuke looked into Naruto's gorgeous blue eyes and kissed him some more. As a new make out session started the raven slid a hand down the blonde's torso to his throbbing erection. As Sasuke took hold of Naruto's shaft, the blonde moaned out his name. Feeling greedy, wanting more, the Uchiha began moving his hand up and down Uzumaki's member. Naruto broke their kiss as he gasped from the motion on his sensitive area.

Sasuke kissed down Naruto's neck once more leaving small red marks behind. Naruto arched his back and thrust his hips up, loving the feeling that Sasuke was giving him. When Naruto could no longer hold it in he climaxed on Sasuke's hand and both their stomachs. Panting heavily Naruto opened his lust filled eyes to see the Uchiha looking at him longingly. Naruto pulled Sasuke into another mind blowing kiss as the raven rubbed his cum covered hand along his own, painfully hard erection.

Sasuke broke their kiss then and positioned himself more comfortably between Naruto's legs. He looked at Naruto for permission before he continued. Just as Naruto nodded for Sasuke to go on there came a knock on his bedroom door. Sasuke and Naruto looked at the door with murderous intent. Then a voice came from the other side of the door.

"Sasuke, Naruto! Dinner's ready. Lady Tsunade wants you guys downstairs now."

"Iruka…" Naruto growled out, menacingly.

"Damn him…" Sasuke whispered angrily into Naruto's ear.

"Boys? Did you hear me?"

Iruka went to open the door but as he turned the knob he realized it was locked. Iruka began jiggling the handle to see if it was just stuck but that only confirmed it. Then, to Sasuke's and Naruto's horror, they heard a bunch of keys jingle. Naruto had forgotten that Iruka had a copy of _every_ key on the ranch.

"Oh shit!" both boys said together.

They leaped off the bed and got dressed rapid fire. Then they threw themselves onto the bean bag chairs, turned the TV and DVD player on, pushed play, and pretended to be watching a movie just as Iruka opened the door. He looked at the boys, who were concentrating on the movie _way _too much, and smiled at them.

"So that's why you guys didn't answer me. You were watching a movie together."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Iruka and glared at him, angrily. Iruka gulped and took a few steps back from the, obviously, pissed off teens.

"Er…is something wrong guys?" Iruka asked nervously.

Sasuke's and Naruto's glares intensified. They were beyond pissed for being interrupted just when they were so close to claiming each other. Iruka backed up further but was pushed forward suddenly and fell to the floor. Panicking, Iruka stood up and hid behind the right side of the bed since he landed right in front of a fuming blonde. Iruka turned towards the door to see who had pushed him. It was Tsunade.

"What the hell is taking you guys so damn long? Get your asses downstairs now and eat something!" Tsunade yelled at the teens. She looked over at the cowering Iruka and cocked an eyebrow at him. She then looked back at Sasuke and Naruto. That was when she saw how pissed the two teens were. Curious she looked between them and the still quivering Iruka, trying to figure out what had happened to piss the boys off so much. Then she saw the bed. The blanket was thrown to one side and the sheet was practically in a knot.

_Oh shit! They were going to have sex!! Looks like Iruka interrupted them before they could go all the way though. Damn. No wonder they're fuming. Looks like I'll have to take Iruka's key to Naruto's room now. This whole situation is pretty hilarious though! _Tsunade thought to herself as she giggled.

Sasuke's and Naruto's death glares turned toward her now. Tsunade sweat dropped and spoke to them again.

"Did you two not hear me? Get your asses downstairs." with that she stepped aside, waiting for the two teens to pass by. Reluctantly, the raven and the blonde stood up from their bean bag chairs and walked toward the door. Before walking out though, they gave one more death glare to Iruka who cowered and squeaked in fear. Tsunade bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing.

When she dragged Iruka from Naruto's room, she released him and he bolted to the kitchen. That's when Tsunade busted out laughing. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her like she had lost her mind. When Tsunade had finally gotten control of herself she cleared her throat and addressed the boys before her.

"Well it looks like I'll have to take Iruka's key for your room now Naruto." Tsunade stated with a smile. Naruto, forgetting his rage for the moment, looked at his boss confused.

"Why?"

"Do you really want Iruka interrupting you guys every time you go to have sex?" Tsunade asked bluntly. She laughed at the reaction she got from the boys.

Both teens faces had turned crimson as they stuttered out responses.

"W-we d-d-don't know what you-you're talking about!"

"We-we were watching a m-movie that's all!"

"Relax you guys. I'm not going to tell anyone so chill. I know what you were up to. Your beds a mess Naruto and you always have it made."

"Er…" neither teen could figure out what to say to the woman before them.

"Hey, I said relax. I think it's cute you guys like each other so much. Anyway I'll get that key from Iruka tonight and give it to you tomorrow Naruto." with that said Tsunade walked away to the dining room for dinner. Sasuke and Naruto just stood there for a minute shocked. Then they looked at each other.

"S-she really won't tell anyone?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I…I hope not…" Naruto responded just as quietly, "Um, we should probably head down to dinner now or Tsunade might feel the need to share secrets."

The two teens walked downstairs to see everyone sitting around the huge table in the dining room. They took their seats beside each other and started eating silently. When they looked up for a few seconds their gazes fell onto Iruka. Still pissed for being interrupted, their rage filled death glares came back full force. Iruka cowered beside Kakashi, gripping onto his arm tightly. The silver haired man looked at Iruka in confusion. Then he looked across the table and saw the rage filled death glares from Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi sweat dropped at the scary looks the teens were giving the cowering Iruka. He patted Iruka's head in reassurance and told him to finish eating.

After dinner everyone went into the living room. Tsunade pulled Naruto to the side along with her other employees. Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto the whole time. Not paying attention to anyone but his blonde, Sasuke didn't hear his name being called. Finally one of his classmates screamed his name into his ear. This was a mistake on the classmates part because Sasuke, out of reflexes, punched his fellow pupil in the face. As the student hit the floor Sasuke saw who it was. Kiba. Sitting up while holding his bleeding nose Kiba pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Kiba shouted.

"Hn. You shouldn't have shouted in my ear you dumbass." Sasuke replied emotionlessly.

"Well if you actually paid attention you big dick then you would have heard me talking to you!" Kiba growled.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring way and went back to ignoring everyone. When Sasuke went to continue his silent admiring of a certain blonde male, he realized Naruto was no longer in sight. He sat back against the couch, pouting that he couldn't see his precious blonde. That's when he heard his 'fan girls' annoying voices.

"So what do you think about Naruto, Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm, well, he's definitely hot, hell he's fuckin sexy!" Ino giggled out.

"So what now? Who gets him first?" Sakura said deviously.

"Hmmm…why not at the same time?" Ino asked seductively.

Both girls giggled but stopped when they saw the murderous look they were getting from Sasuke. They gulped and looked at each other.

"Don't you dare go any where near him you fucking sluts!" Sasuke growled out.

Like Iruka, the girls cowered in fear as Sasuke stood up and went to find Naruto. He didn't have to search long. He found that sexy blonde of his in the kitchen getting a drink. Sasuke quietly stepped behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, kissing his neck. Naruto jumped slightly at the sudden touch but knew it was Sasuke when the raven kissed his neck. Naruto tilted his head to the side a little, giving Sasuke better access to his already marked neck.

Naruto smiled at how nice Sasuke's kisses felt and turned around to face the raven. Still smiling Naruto claimed Sasuke's lips with his own, the older teen kissing back happily. When they broke apart Naruto sighed contently and rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder. The blonde closed his eyes, taking in the raven's scent, exhausted. He had a really long day today and it was all starting to catch up to him. Sasuke, somehow sensing the blonde's exhaustion, hugged him close before pulling back.

"Why don't you go to bed Naruto?" Sasuke asked gently.

"Mm…I think I'll do that. Are you going to stay up a while longer?" Naruto asked, his head still resting against the raven's shoulder.

"No, I'm pretty tired myself." Sasuke responded, kissing Naruto's head.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled at him. The raven leaned down and placed a soft, loving kiss onto the blonde's lips. As he pulled back, Sasuke guided Naruto out of the kitchen and upstairs with out any one seeing them go. As they went inside Naruto's room Sasuke shut the door while Naruto climbed into bed. Sasuke joined him a few seconds later and pulled Naruto into his arms gently. Placing soft butterfly kisses down Naruto's face, Sasuke kissed him passionately when he reached his blonde's warm lips.

After laying together for a few minutes, wrapped in each others warm embrace, the two boys fell into a peaceful sleep. They didn't hear Tsunade check on them a while later and when she saw them she couldn't help but smile. She entered Naruto's room and placed the key she took from Iruka on Naruto's dresser. After that she took one last look at the two teens , smiled warmly, and left, closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The Cougar

It was four thirty in the morning when Naruto woke up. This wasn't unusual for the blonde because all the ranchers were awake at that time. It was hard work running a ranch as large as Tsunade's even though Naruto only had to focus on the horses. Tsunade had exactly fifty seven horses and every single one of them the blonde had to exercise, train, brush, and bathe. He did have the help of Shizune and Jiraiya but most of the work was still left up to him.

Shizune had other jobs on the ranch like monitoring the money the ranch made and the things needed for the horses. Jiraiya was the main helper to Naruto but the guy was always disappearing for hours on end. When he finally showed up again he was red in the face with a huge, stupid grin across his lips. It didn't take a genius to know the pervert was off watching the female neighbors while they were in their pools, sunbathing, or just hanging out in their bikinis. His excuse was always the same, saying he was doing 'research' for the 'romance novels' he was writing. In Naruto's opinion the books were about porn, porn, and more porn.

Naruto always thought it would be rather funny if the perverted old man was ever caught. The things the husbands, fathers, uncles, and sons would do to the white haired man if they found out would be very painful indeed. In fact every time the blonde thought about it he couldn't help but laugh evilly. Seeing as how it was four thirty in the morning though, the still tired blonde wasn't laughing. He was groaning in slight pain from being thrown from the saddle yesterday. That was never a fun feeling the next day, hell it wasn't a fun feeling at all.

Naruto didn't want to move from his warm, comfortable bed or his raven who was still fast asleep, arms wrapped contently around the blonde. Looking at his new found crush, Naruto smiled warmly at Sasuke before placing a light kiss to the raven's soft lips. Pulling back again the blonde carefully got out of Sasuke's embrace and climbed out of bed. Making sure the raven was still sleeping soundly, Naruto quietly went through his dresser and pulled out his clothes for the new day. He headed into his bathroom to get dressed, smiling back at his beautiful raven before closing the door silently.

Naruto was fully dressed within minutes and left his bathroom, pajamas in hand. As he walked past his laundry basket the blonde dropped his sleepwear into it and headed back over to his sleeping raven. Bending down silently, Naruto placed a gentle kiss on Sasuke's forehead, pulling back after with a smile and walking out of his room. Not wanting the other ranchers waking Sasuke up, the blonde closed his door as quietly as he could.

The blonde headed downstairs and into the kitchen where he saw Tsunade and Shizune making breakfast. There were piles of pancakes, waffles, French toast, and bacon. Two very large bowls held a dark sticky and thick liquid-like substance known as syrup. Naruto then saw Iruka carrying out four large containers, two containing milk and the other two containing orange juice. Remembering that Iruka had interrupted him and Sasuke when they were about to 'get serious' with each other, the blonde narrowed his eyes in anger.

_We were so close yesterday! I can't believe that happened! Everything felt so amazing and now I can only imagine what it would have felt like if we weren't interrupted! Damn it Iruka, WHY?!_

As Naruto silently ranted to himself he didn't notice Tsunade standing behind him, watching the whole time. The older woman had a knowing smirk on her face as she reached out and tapped the young blonde male in front of her. Feeling the sudden contact made Naruto jump slightly and turn around so fast he almost knocked one of the large bowls of syrup on the floor. Luckily though Tsunade grabbed the teen's arm before it happened.

"Sorry if I scared you Naruto but it's your own fault for spacing out." The older woman said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't sneak up on people when they're not fully paying attention grandma!" The young blonde retorted with a glare.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched at being called grandma by Naruto. It really pissed her off but for some reason or other she put up with it. Sighing in agitation, Tsunade pointed toward the breakfast items on the counter that had yet to be put on the table. Naruto looked at them and he also sighed. Slouching foreword Naruto grabbed the large platter of pancakes and placed it on the table, almost dropping it. His left shoulder was really bothering him from the fall the night before. Knowing that Tsunade would start mothering him if he said anything, the blonde kept his severe discomfort to himself.

Once the table was completely set Tsunade sent Iruka, Shizune, and Jiraiya to wake up their guests. The thought of the boarding school students and teachers reactions of getting woken up at five twenty in the morning made the blonde laugh a little. A grin sliding across his mouth, Naruto decided to lean against the kitchen's entry way while he waited for the first sign telling him the Konoha visitors were awake. It didn't take long before the blonde heard an angry yell and something big hitting the floor with a loud thump.

Unable to hold it in, Naruto let out a light chuckle as he heard Tsunade approach him from behind. She stood beside him, chuckling a little bit herself. They looked at each other for a brief moment before they heard, what sounded like elephants, running around upstairs. Now looking at the stairway the two saw a terrified Jiraiya running from two fuming, raging teenage girls. Darting down the stairs and hiding behind Tsunade and Naruto, Jiraiya shook from fright. When the two girls got downstairs Naruto saw that it was the blonde girl, Ino, and the pink haired girl, Sakura.

The girls stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked around the living room, eyes filled with murderous rage. As they looked around their eyes eventually landed in the direction of the kitchen's entry way. Seeing Naruto and Tsunade, mostly Naruto, the girls blushed a deep shade of red as their rage filled expressions melted into faces full of embarrassment and flirtation. Small smiles spreading their light pink lips, Sakura and Ino approached Naruto, hips swaying from side to side in a seductive manner as they moved foreword. They had on their pajamas still, if you could even call them that. The tops had spaghetti straps and covered just below their breasts. The shorts were tiny. They barely covered their asses and the waist of the shorts came to rest way too low on their hips.

"Good morning Naruto." Sakura and Ino said as they came to stand directly in front of the blonde male.

"Hey. I'm guessing Jiraiya woke you two up right?" Naruto asked trying very hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, that's right. We woke up to see him staring at us like we were pieces of meat! That old guy is such a pervert!" Sakura complained, "Why did he wake us up this early anyway?"

"Sorry girls but everyone is getting woken up now. Breakfast is ready and then it's time for work." Tsunade answered, walking away when she finished.

As the older woman headed back into the kitchen Jiraiya was exposed at last. Sakura and Ino saw him immediately and their murderous fury fired up again. The white haired man screamed as he ran from the girls once more. Unable to control himself any longer, Naruto busted out laughing. He was clutching at his sides and bent over in slight pain, he was laughing so hard. As Iruka, Shizune, and the rest of the guests came down the stairs they saw the blonde laughing hysterically. Curiosity getting the better of them they walked up to Naruto.

"What are you laughing at Naruto?" Iruka asked, head cocked to the side and slightly cautious remembering the previous evening.

Everyone waited for the blonde to get himself under control before he answered. Panting a little, Naruto stood normally again with a big smile plastered across his flushed face.

"Ino and Sakura were chasing after Jiraiya for waking them up. The pervert was so scared he was screaming like a five year old girl."

The others couldn't help but smile at the images that popped up in their heads from the description given to them. Naruto then told everyone to head into the dining room for breakfast. As he watched them all disappear, the blonde teen smiled to himself, content with the quiet that followed. Sighing to himself, Naruto turned around and saw someone else coming down the stairs gracefully. A warm smile spreading across his lips, the blonde moved foreword to meet his raven at the foot of the stairs.

As Sasuke stepped away from the last stair he went over to his blonde, intending to pull Naruto into a passionate 'good morning' kiss. He didn't get the chance though as Naruto tackled him to the floor, claiming the raven's lips with his own. Their kiss was a simple one at first but soon enough tongues were added as fingers entangled with black and blonde locks. Sasuke flipped them over so he was on top now and refused to break his and Naruto's kiss. Sadly though, the need for oxygen became to great to ignore and they had to break apart, both panting hard.

"Well good morning to you too." Naruto panted out.

Sasuke smirked as he leaned foreword to place a chaste kiss on his blonde's forehead.

"Mind telling me why I was woken up this early in the morning by two screaming, irritating girls from my school?" The raven asked while standing up and bringing his blonde with him.

"That would be Jiraiya's doing. He was standing in their room and stared at them until they woke up. They got pissed and went after him. He ran away screaming like a little girl and I couldn't stop laughing." Naruto finished with a grin, "Oh, and Sakura and Ino creep me out."

"Why's that?"

"They started flirting with me during their hunt for the old pervert."

"…"

Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyes filled with angry disgust. With out having to ask, the blonde knew his raven hated the two girls beyond explanation. Wanting to get a little more information about them though, Naruto asked.

"What's with them anyway? When you guys first got here all those two did was stare and drool after you. What changed?"

"Aside from the fact there is an extremely sexy blonde working here, they're just the school sluts who'll sleep with just about anything that walks."

"Oh. Heh, so you think I'm sexy huh?" Naruto asked seductively.

"Maybe I do. What are you gonna do about it?" Sasuke whispered sexually into Naruto's ear.

"Just this." The blonde answered back.

Naruto tackled Sasuke to the floor once again and slammed his mouth over the raven's possessively. Thus an extremely heated make out session began but was interrupted by a certain someone clearing their throat. Breaking their kiss angrily, the two new lovers looked to see who it was interrupting them this time. It was Tsunade and she had a devious look across her face. The boys looked at each other as they slowly got up, unsure of the older woman's intentions.

"I see you two are getting along fine still."

Silence followed as the boys still looked at Tsunade with caution.

"Well, since you both are finished making out on the floor get your asses to the table, sit down, and have some breakfast. Now!" Tsunade finished with heavy emphasis on the last word.

Naruto and Sasuke sighed in irritation and headed into the dining room where everyone else sat, eating. Noticing two chairs that were empty and right next to each other, the blonde and raven headed over to them, sitting down and joining the others. Both boys noticed Sakura and Ino looking at the blonde with longing. Naruto sighed while Sasuke glared at them which made the girls look away fast. Both satisfied with no longer having an audience, the new lovers piled their plates up with food and started eating.

Once everyone had finished their breakfast Tsunade had everyone, workers and guests, head to their rooms and get dressed. Sakura and Ino started complaining about getting all sweaty and gross from working, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Lee, and Gai didn't mind at all. Shikamaru thought it was a drag having to work while on vacation while Choji hoped there would be plenty to eat through out the day. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma were a little disappointed having to work but didn't complain and were okay with it. Sasuke also didn't mind working as long as he could be with Naruto the whole day.

As the Konoha students and teachers headed upstairs, Tsunade called her employees into the kitchen for clean up and then announced they would be having a meeting in the living room afterwards. Once the dining room and kitchen were spotless once more Tsunade and her ranchers were in the living room discussing monetary stability, damages that needed to be fixed, the horse competition in a few months, bills, supplies for the horses, and the conversation then landed on the recent cougar attacks.

"Has the cougar been caught yet Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked, his tone low and slightly fearful.

"No but there was yet another attack last week. I believe it was due south, about ten miles from her." The ranch owner responded gravely.

"That's not far from us! What if the cougar comes to our ranch next? It could attack our guests from Konoha!" Iruka spoke up, letting his nervousness show clearly.

"I know that Iruka but as long as the students and teachers stay out of the forest they should be fine. The cougar doesn't come out in the open. All of it's attacks so far have been in covered places, namely the forest itself." Tsunade responded, "I expect all of you to keep an eye on all of our guests until it's time for them to leave. As for you, Naruto, you are to stay out of the forest until the cougar is either caught or travels away from our ranch. You got that blondie?"

"Oh, come on! I can take care of myself!" The young blonde protested.

"You heard what I said Naruto! No forest for anyone! Now get to work. I'll divide the students and their teachers in into small groups. Four of you will be in charge of them and teach them what you do here on the ranch. Tomorrow the groups will switch around, got it?" Tsunade answered and explained.

Iruka, Shizune, and Jiraiya all answered 'yes' in unison while Naruto grumbled to himself, his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance. Tsunade gave the blonde a death glare, making him gulp, and mumbled a low 'fine'. Satisfied with all her workers agreeing with her, Tsunade released them and told them to get to work. The four ranchers headed outside to start their daily jobs as the blonde woman headed upstairs to inform her guests of the activities that were to take place.

As she arrived at the top of the stairs she thought something was odd. Listening intently the ranch owner realized it was way too quiet. Sighing to herself, Tsunade moved onward to the guests rooms and woke everyone up a second time. None of them were happy about it but headed back downstairs all the same. There were many mumbles and grumbles, all incoherent whispers to the ranch owner who didn't are how displeased her guests were at the moment.

_They'll get used to it soon._ Tsunade thought to herself with a smile.

The ranch owner followed her guests and as soon as she was in the living room motioned for all of them to follow her outside. They did and were met with the sun rising at long last. To keep her guests focused on her instead of the sunrise, Tsunade started to explain what would be happening today. The teachers and students listened as carefully as they could at seven o'clock in the morning. Once she got a signal of understanding the groups idea from everyone, Tsunade told them to line up.

"Okay, when I call your names come foreword and stand beside me. Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. The four of you will be with Iruka today."

The group nodded their heads and went off to find Iruka.

"Next we have Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. The four of you will be with Shizune today."

This group mimicked the last group by nodding their heads and went off in search of Shizune.

"Now we have Gai, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji. You four are with Jiraiya."

Off went the third group to find the perverted old man in the barn.

"I don't think I have to tell the rest of you this but Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura, you three are together and you will be with me today."

Tsunade watched as disappointment crossed Sasuke's features while he sighed miserably. She also noticed the pink haired girl glare angrily at her.

"Why aren't we with Naruto today?" Sakura whined in an annoying way.

"Naruto has a lot of practicing to do for the competition. On top of that he still has his regular duties and teaching you what he does on a daily basis will only distract him." Tsunade responded to the irritating girl, "Anyway, you'll be able to see him quite a bit throughout the day since I'm the one that oversees his practices."

Tsunade saw a flash of happiness shine in Sasuke's eyes then and a small smile spread across his lips. Smiling herself, Tsunade motioned for the group to follow her to a corral that held the wild stallion, Rage. Sasuke only heard parts of what Tsunade was saying, his mind focused elsewhere. He wanted to spend time with Naruto today, talk to him, get to know him better. Even though they have only been apart about an hour or so, the raven missed his blonde. Sasuke wasn't the only one feeling that way though.

As Naruto worked he wasn't entirely focused as he usually was. The only thing he could think of was his raven, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto really wanted to be with Sasuke but Tsunade told him he was to focus on training and his work. Thus the blonde wasn't assigned a group to oversee. Sighing sadly to himself, Naruto continued brushing the Azteca horse known as Stormy. Stormy's personality didn't fit her name, being a very friendly and affectionate horse. Sensing Naruto's sadness, Stormy gently nuzzled his face, making the blonde smile lightly. Naruto hugged Stormy around her neck gently and whispered a 'thank you' to the sweet horse.

When he released her stormy whinnied happily as Naruto continued grooming her. Though the blonde would prefer to be with Sasuke at the moment he still loved working with the horses. They were wonderful animals and his best friends. Many people may think it to be odd to talk to animals but Naruto didn't care one bit. He would talk to them all the time and they understood every word he said. Naruto was able to tell the horses things that he couldn't talk to with another person. He loved them all with all his heart and every time one of the owners came to take them to a new place or new home the blonde would become sad. He remembered every horse ever brought to Tsunade's ranch and he always would. That is how much he loved the horses.

As soon as Naruto had finished brushing Stormy he proceeded on putting her saddle and bridal in place. Today stormy was scheduled to be exercised in training area two. Area two had jumps and a long, flat surface for racing and speed testing. Now that Naruto had Stormy ready he climbed onto her back and heeled her sides to move her foreword. She started off walking but was soon goaded into a canter by the blonde. The gate to area two was already opened and, getting excited, Stormy broke out into a run. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the happily running horse beneath him.

Suddenly Stormy stopped dead in her tracks, Naruto being thrown foreword and landing hard on the ground. He yelped in pain as he heard something crack, the source unknown. Struggling to get up from the pain, the blonde looked at Stormy and saw how afraid she was. Confusion settling on his face, Naruto turned to see the just what it was that was scaring Stormy so much. Seeing what was before him barely hidden behind some bushes made the blonde angel freeze in place. Naruto's eyes widened in fear as his heart beat quickened, the blood surging through his body like the fierce rapids of a raging river. Right in front of Naruto and Stormy, only a few feet away, was the cougar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Missing

It seemed like hours had gone by with blue eyes locked with golden brown eyes when in actuality it had been a mere five minutes. Neither moved, both watching the each other sharply. Both considered hunters of meat, one only caring for itself while the other had a life to protect standing right behind him. It seemed like time had frozen, everything around them that would have been blown around by the wind stood as still as stone. The one hunting adjusts himself to a position more comfortable, giving him the perfect stature to pounce when he decided to.

As if on cue a huge gust of wind blew up out of no where just as the cougar attacked. Claws and fangs bared, the wild feline growled loud, scaring Stormy off. Naruto was left alone with this beast of death and he barely dodged the cat as it took a swipe at his chest, it's claws slicing deep gashes into his arm instead. The blonde screamed in pain as he hit the ground again. Naruto had to get up, he had to get away from the killer animal that was now after him.

Shaking uncontrollably, the blonde stood up and ran as fast as he could just as the cougar was about to jump on him. He knew he had to get back to the ranch, unfortunately it was in the direction the cougar was chasing him from. Instead Naruto darted into the forest, hearing nothing but his own panicked heartbeat in his ears. His lungs were burning and his injuries were making it more and more difficult for him to runaway. He could feel himself slowing down and that was not good.

Somehow the cougar could sense his prey getting weaker and weaker by the second and he kept up his speed. The cougar would soon have his prey. He would latch onto the boy's body with his large fangs, sinking them deep into the boy's flesh. The cougar would taste the fresh, warm blood start to flood from the punctured flesh. He would then dig his claws, both front and back, into the boys limbs to keep him from getting away. But the chase, the chase was the cougar's favorite part. It was so exhilarating, so exciting, chasing his prey made him all the more thrilled when he finally got a hold of it.

Naruto was gasping for air, fighting to get away from the dangerous animal only to trip over the hidden roots of the willow tree he was near. That was the chance the cougar needed. His prey was down and hurt now all he needed to do was make the kill and he would have his treat. The cougar launched himself foreword, landing hard on Naruto just as the blonde was getting up. The wild animal dug his large claws into Naruto's back and lags, tearing flesh and muscle apart. The cougar then latched his teeth, hard, onto Naruto's right shoulder, breaking the blonde's collar bone and scapula. Naruto screamed out as the most severe pain he has ever felt coursed throughout his body.

Unable to breathe properly from the cougar's weight on top of him and shaking even worse than before, the injured angel slowly closed his eyes as tears began to fall. He was scared, terrified that he was going to die and he so desperately wished he could see Sasuke one more time. He was alone again just like when he was little, going from one orphanage to another, unwanted. It figures that when he finally found someone who wanted him, in more ways than one, he was going to die. The last thought Naruto had before fully falling into unconsciousness was of his first kiss with Sasuke and then the world around him went dark.

--

Tsunade looked up from her work with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura when she heard galloping. That's when she saw Stormy and the panic in the horses eyes. Tsunade dropped everything she was holding, startling the others, and ran to the terrified horse. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura all looked at each other confused but followed Tsunade all the same. They noticed the blonde woman holding onto the reins of an extremely terrified horse. That's when Tsunade screamed out for the rest of her workers, who came running.

"What is it lady Tsunade?" A worried Shizune asked.

"Naruto was supposed to be working with Stormy today but she's here and he isn't. Jiraiya!" Tsunade turned towards the white haired man, "Take Stormy back to the barn for me."

"Sure thing Tsunade." Jiraiya took hold of Stormy's reins and led the quivering horse back to her stable.

Tsunade turned back to the rest of her gusts and eyed them all. None of the students would be able to help look for the blonde in case they got hurt or went missing. That left the four teachers to help find the missing blonde teen.

"Okay, you students are to go inside the main house and wait there until further notice. You teachers are to come with me and my ranchers right now."

There was an instant flare up of arguments. The students wanted to know what the hell was going on and also didn't want to just sit back and wait. The teachers tried to quiet their students as Sasuke approached Tsunade, worry evident in his eyes.

"Tsunade?" Sasuke spoke, getting the blonde woman's attention.

"What is it Mr. Uchiha?" Tsunade asked, noting the concern and worry in the raven haired teen's voice.

"W-where is Naruto?" Sasuke stuttered out, his heart racing in fearful anticipation.

"I don't know Sasuke. I will find him though no matter where he may be."

"I want to help-"

"No! you and your classmates are to wait in the main house until we return."

"But-"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but it's too dangerous with that cougar around for you students to be going anywhere near the forest."

Sasuke wasn't going to take that. He decided to wait until the ranchers and teachers left and then he would grab a horse and start searching for Naruto himself. He really cared about the blonde and would sooner step in front of a train than do nothing when his angel was missing. Sasuke was then ushered into the main house by Kakashi along with the rest of the students.

Jiraiya returned with eight horses in tow. The ranchers and teachers all climbed aboard and headed over to area two for some sign of where Naruto might have disappeared to. They were about to head right into the forest at some random spot when Asuma shouted out to the others while pointing at a spot on the ground. The other teachers and ranchers headed over and looked down to where Asuma was pointing.

The group of adults gasped. There on the ground was a small puddle of fresh blood. Gripping the reins tight in her fist Tsunade looked around, looking for a possible trail to follow. She found it and the trail was the blood Naruto had lost while running for his life. Pointing this out to the others all of them rushed onward in search of the injured angel.

--

Blue eyes slowly opened to see blurred and dark images. Blinking away the blurriness the blonde angel finally woke up, shivering from the cold and the pain. Unable to move properly he just laid where he had fallen beside the old willow tree. Naruto was amazed he was still alive but the feeling lasted but for a short time. Laying before him a few feet away was the cougar. Biting his lower lip and shaking worse than before, the blonde angel began crying once again from fear. He knew he should stay as still as possible but he couldn't get his body to stop quacking in fear.

The cougar had it's eyes locked onto the boy before him, studying him. His prey had been very lively up until he pounced on the boy, practically tearing him apart. The boy's back was ripped up like paper that had been shredded by hand over and over again. The back of his legs were in the same state as his back as are his arms. The injuries from the cougar's weight and thrashing around were broken ribs, a broken scapula, and broken collar bone. Needless to say the blonde angel was in bad shape and if he didn't get any help soon he would die.

Still the cougar watched his old prey. When the boy had succumbed to unconsciousness the hunter tried getting a response but got nothing, not even biting at the boy's arms helped. The cougar got bored and stood up when it heard a noise in the bushes near by. Getting in it's attack position like the first time, the cougar waited, silent as the dead. When a fully grown buck came out of the foliage to nibble on the leaves of the willow tree the cougar pounced. The male deer tried to get away but failed miserably and became the wild feline's new dinner.

Still shaking, Naruto heard the cougar stand up and walk somewhere. He was hoping, praying that the animal was leaving and never coming back. He didn't get his wish. The cougar was now standing before the terrified blonde, golden brown eyes looking into fright filled blue eyes. The cat leaned down and began licking the blood streaming from the blonde's shoulder. The rough tongue made it hurt even more and Naruto cried out, tears mixing with blood.

When a loud thudding noise was heard near by the cougar stopped it's licking and looked up, eyes studying the surroundings. Suddenly the cougar growled and went into a defensive position. Naruto saw the cougar put it's ears flat on it's head, it's tail puffed out, and it's back arched. The blonde wanted to see what it was that was making the cougar react this way but was incapable of moving. The thudding sound kept growing louder and louder until even the ground vibrated from it. Now realizing the thudding was from a few horses running, Naruto was afraid he would get trampled on top of everything else.

_Someone, please help me!!_ Naruto shouted inside his head, no longer capable of speaking.

That's when he heard it. Someone was calling his name. Someone was looking for him. He wanted to call back, scream out at the top of his lungs where he was but couldn't, he had no energy left. Instead he waited, still listening to the pounding of hooves on the ground and the calling of his name. That's when he noticed it. There was one set of pounding hooves that wasn't coming from the larger group. This set sounded so much closer, the voice so familiar. Finally the voice was close enough to hear clearly, to hopefully find the suffering blonde.

The cougar kept looking around, still in a defensive position. It was starting to panic and finally, because of the voice being so close, darted away into the forest. Naruto felt relief flood through his body upon hearing the cougar run off scared. He wanted to smile but the pain he was feeling was far too great. Closing his eyes and concentrating on the voice, Naruto slowly began drifting in and out of unconsciousness. The next thing he heard was his name being shouted at the top of his rescuer's voice. He then felt something being lightly drifted over his broken, bleeding, and cold body. Naruto wanted to see his rescuer's face so he tried opening his eyes. He was able to and cried harder than he had before upon seeing the face of his raven, his love, his Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered gently, trying his best to hold back tears that surfaced upon seeing his angel so hurt.

"S-sas…" Naruto's voice was so weak and he struggled to get out that one nickname he created for his love.

Sasuke leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his angel's head as his tears fell freely now. The raven refused to leave his love until he heard Tsunade and the others getting closer. He began shouting for them, his voice echoing through out the forest. It was a matter of seconds until the teachers and ranchers showed up and rushed to Naruto's aid. Tsunade and Shizune tended to the blonde's injuries as best they could but he still needed to be brought to the hospital.

Tsunade had Jiraiya pick Naruto up and bring him back to the ranch, put him in the car, and rush him to the hospital. When Jiraiya was out of sight Tsunade rounded on Sasuke. The raven saw the raging fury in the woman's eyes as she approached him. What she did to him though the raven wasn't expecting. Tsunade pulled Sasuke into a tight hug to the point where the raven could barely breathe. When she released him Sasuke gasped for air.

"Thank you Sasuke." Tsunade said with a small smile spreading across her lips.

"Y-you're not pissed at me for not listening to you?" Sasuke asked, shocked bewilderment crossing his features.

"No, if you hadn't disobeyed me Naruto would most likely have been dead by now."

"Why?"

"We were following the trail of blood we saw on the ground but it took us in the opposite direction from Naruto. The trail we were following must have crossed a fresh kill the cougar made earlier, turning us around. But you found him Sasuke and then you yelled out to us so we could find him."

Sasuke looked at the woman before him and saw how worried she really was. By the look of it she had been fighting back tears of her own but let them flow freely now. Tsunade then had everyone head back to the ranch so they could get into the bus and go to the hospital. Sasuke was a nervous wreck, worried sick about his angel, scared that he would loose the one person he had been searching for, the one person that would be able to fill the empty void in his heart. Naruto was the love that he had lost when he was seven years old, after his brother killed off every single family member he loved and cared about.

Sasuke needed Naruto and Naruto needed Sasuke. They made each other whole, gave each other the love they were always looking for. It may have happened faster than normal but it was still what they both wanted, what they both needed most. During the bus ride all Sasuke could think about was his blonde angel. He wanted to hold Naruto in his arms and never let him go again. He hated not knowing how his love was doing, worrying if Naruto would survive. The thought of Naruto dying was torture to the raven as he furiously wiped away the tears that threatened to fall once more.

--

The ranchers, teachers, and students finally arrived at the hospital and they all rushed inside. Tsunade instantly sought out a man with long spiky hair and spotted him sitting down, hands covering his face. She approached him slowly, her heels clicking on the tiled floor as she walked. The others followed her but took seats all around the room. Tsunade lightly tapped Jiraiya on his shoulder and he looked up at his childhood friend.

"Has there been any word yet?" Tsunade whispered, worry and concern in her voice.

"No, not yet. His injuries were pretty severe Tsunade. The doctors couldn't believe the extent of the damage he sustained. That's only on the outside too." Jiraiya replied, his eyes slightly blood shot from crying himself.

Tsunade clenched her fists in frustration. She wanted Naruto to be alright, she wanted him to pull through but it didn't seem possible. The young blonde was practically torn apart but the damage done inside was unknown still, making the blonde woman even more worried. Naruto was like her little brother and she promised herself when she adopted him that she would protect. Today was the first time she failed and one time for her was one time too many. She refused to let this happen again no matter what it took Tsunade would protect her little brother.

Footsteps were heard coming from the hallway then and everybody's heads shot up in hopeful and fearful anticipation. No one was more worried than Sasuke though. His heart was beating faster and faster by the minute. Then everyone saw him. The doctor went up to Tsunade and brought her to the side to speak to her in private. Nobody could hear a word being said between either adult but saw a lot of nodding and shaking of their heads. Finally the doctor left and Tsunade walked over to Sasuke, pulling him to the side. Fear instantly built up as his heartbeat pounded in his ears, tears welling once more in his onyx colored eyes.

"Please…" Sasuke didn't finish his sentence, his voice caught in his throat, tears falling down.

"He's okay, Naruto is going to be okay!" Tsunade smiled so warmly and happily.

Sasuke was caught off guard.

"H-he's…"

"That's right."

The raven was shocked but ecstatic that his love was going to be okay. He wiped at his tears as a small smile spread across his lips, making Tsunade smile in the process.

--

Naruto was in the hospital for an entire week before the doctor finally released him. The doctor informed Tsunade, much to Naruto's displeasure, that the young blonde needed another two weeks until he could move around freely and a whole month until the blonde could start working again. Naruto was fuming silently in his seat during the drive back to the ranch but was soon fast asleep, still exhausted from his ordeal. To Naruto it seemed like he was only asleep for a few minutes when he was woken up forty five minutes later.

Tsunade climbed out of the driver side seat and went over to the passenger side, helping Naruto out of the car. Once out of the car the blonde came across a sight he couldn't wait to see. Sasuke was standing in front of the main house, a warm smile across his features as he came foreword to meet his love. Naruto smiled happily when Sasuke was right in front him and pulled his raven into a kiss. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, Naruto nipped gently at his love's bottom lip, wanting his raven to come out to play. Sasuke willingly parted his lips and met Naruto's tongue with his own as he wrapped his own arms around his angel's waist. As their tongues danced in happy bliss, Tsunade watched for a short time before she heard a gasp. Looking up she saw Sakura and Ino with their mouths covered, anger and shock playing across their faces.

"Okay you two, enough making out. Sasuke take Naruto upstairs and make sure he gets to bed and stays there." Tsunade interrupted.

After breaking apart reluctantly, Sasuke nodded his head in response, unable to talk at the moment too busy panting for air. Keeping one arm around his love, the raven led his blonde inside the house and upstairs. Tsunade waited a few seconds before confronting the two girls. She watched as the girls faces contorted into anger and figured now was a good time to interfere. She stepped in front of the two girls and gave them a stern look.

"I will forewarn the both of you now. If you give off so much as a hint that you plan on interfering in Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship I will personally ship you both back home, informing your parents in the process that you tried to injure both of them. Do I make myself clear?"

Both girls gulped and nodded their heads up and down. Satisfied Tsunade headed indoors to check on her little brother and bring him something to eat. When she got inside she headed directly upstairs and upon arriving outside Naruto's bedroom door, knocked a few times and waited. She heard Sasuke's voice telling her to come in and she opened the door. The sight that greeted her made the blonde woman smile. Naruto was curled up against Sasuke's side, fast asleep. The raven haired teen was gently stroking his angel's hair, looking like he too was about to doze off.

"I expect you to take good care of him Uchiha. You understand me?" Tsunade said in a quiet voice, smile still in place.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm never letting him out of my sight again." Sasuke answered, placing a soft kiss on Naruto's temple, finally joining his love in a peaceful slumber.

"No, I guess I don't have to worry." Tsunade whispered to herself.

The blonde woman turned around and left, closing Naruto's bedroom door behind her.


End file.
